


Caught

by ParagonHope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena absolutely plays with legos, try and change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonHope/pseuds/ParagonHope
Summary: A fire has broken out Miss Luthor is trapped inside the building, luckily Supergirl is there to save the day.OrKara catches Lena playing with Lego Supergirl
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 275





	Caught

"Supergirl help!"

A huge fire had emerged from one of the buildings in National City and thankfully Supergirl was nearby to save the day.

"I got you!"

"Nice job Supergirl but there's still more people trapped in the building." Alex said through the comms.

Supergirl started scanning the building for more people. "I see about nine more people. I'll be quick as possible and then put out this fire."

"Sounds good."

Supergirl saved all the civilians one by one in record time, she had just rescued the eighth person and she went back for the last civilian.

"Supergirl!"

"Miss Luthor, is that you?!"

"Over here Supergirl!"

Miss Luthor was trapped under a piece of the ceiling that had fallen. Thankfully she wasn't hurt too badly.

"I'll get you out Miss Luthor!"

Supergirl easily lifted the piece that had trapped Miss Luthor and carried her as she flew out the building. Figuring she could kill two birds with one stone Supergirl started putting out the fire while carrying the Luthor.

Miss Luthor looked in amazement as Supergirl put out the fire with ease. _Oh wow_ , she thought to herself. _She's absolutely gorgeous, her eyes are so blue, I could get lost in them if I'm not careful. Not to mention her arms, my God her arms are something else_.

_Is she rubbing my arms? She totally is! I mean she's basically a goddess so I guess it's ok but I definitely wasn't expecting this from Miss Luthor!_

Supergirl put out the fire and headed down to let go of Miss Luthor even though she secretly didn't want to.

"Thank you Supergirl, I can't imagine what would've happened if you weren't here." She said smiling at the Super.

"Oh.. it.. it was nothing Miss Luthor." Smiling as she blushed furiously.

"How can I make it up to you my hero?"

"Oh please Miss Luthor, I'm just helping out the people of National City." Waving off her offer even though she would love to spend more time with her.

"Please Supergirl, I insist. Now what'll be?"

"I– uhh... I'm not sure."

"How about I take you out to dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, dinner at my office 8pm sharp. Don't be late."

"I... yo– you got it."

"Perfect. Oh and one last thing Supergirl."

"Wha–" Supergirl couldn't finish asking as Miss Luthor was kissing her.

"Lena? What are you doing?"

Time suddenly stopped for Lena or at least she wishes it could stop. Kara was supposed to be gone for a little bit longer but here she was back in their home in about 20 minutes.

"Uhh... nothing." Struggling to come up with any words to say.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." Smiling as she walked over to her wife. "Is that a Lego Supergirl in your hand?"

Lena immediately dropped the two Lego figures from her hands. "No, as you can see there's nothing in my hands."

Kara walked over and picked up the two Lego figures. "Aww this is a Lego Supergirl!" Smiling much to the embarrassment of Lena. "And is this one supposed to be you?"

"You know it is." Lena said shyly.

"Well she's very cute. But not as cute as you." A statement punctuated with a kiss. "So, how long has Supergirl been saving Miss Luthor?"

"I am not telling you that."

"Fair enough."

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Of course not... maybe." Smile plastered on Kara's face.

"You better not or you're sleeping on the couch for a month."

"We both know that's not true. Oh Rao Lena if I didn't know better I'd say you also have one of those Supergirl funko pop thingys around here."

"Absolutely not. That would be ridiculous."

And she's right that would be ridiculous, considering the fact that the Supergirl funko is on her desk at L-Corp.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head and I finally gained the will to write it! Hope yall enjoyed it! <3


End file.
